His love will never die
by antisocialcrab
Summary: What if Hermione died instead of Fred?


**Author's Note: This story is a request on my fanfiction blog. Enjoy reading (although this story is sad).**

* * *

The children were running around, playing and laughing with abandon. They're lucky for living in a world where they do not have to worry about injuries and deaths. They're lucky to live a normal and happy life – a life away from danger and a life spent with their loved ones. Fred Weasley smiled. This is the life he really wanted to have, the life he wanted for his family and friends, and for everyone else.

Fred looked at the ring he was wearing. Because of this ring and the person behind it, he finally accepted the fact that he really had to grow up. He never thought about settling down, having his own family. That is until they fell in love. That ring was supposed to be the proof of their never-ending love. Well, it still is. Just in a different way.

_Fred saw Hermione, lying on the floor with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, as if there wasn't really a war. If you'll ignore the wounds all over her body, you would think that she's just sleeping. Seeing her in that place, beside Tonks and Collin Creevey, Fred's world was torn apart. George held his arm tighter, whispering words which he doesn't really understand or even care to listen to. His eyes never left the lifeless girl lying on the floor. Fred knew he was shaking, endless tears escaped his eyes. He walked towards Hermione, George was beside him. When he reached her, he knelt beside her and touched her face with his shaking hands. Then, everything that the two of them went through, all their happy moments together and all their fights, flashed in his mind. He started bawling. He gently took Hermione's head and put it in his lap, hugging her, kissing her cheeks and crying at the same time. He pulled her close to his body. Fred felt like his heart and lungs were being crushed. He cannot breathe. He didn't want to breathe. He just wanted the pain to end. He wanted to die._

_He heard his family and Harry crying as well but he didn't even bother looking at them. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking that it was just, he just ignored him. George cannot really understand his pain now. He may be grieving, but it's not the same as what Fred feels. During that moment, he didn't need George. After a while, the hand gripped his shoulder which made him to look at the man who he thought was George. It was Harry. He knelt down next to him and hugged both Fred and Hermione's lifeless body. Fred let him. Of all the people there, there was nobody who loved the girl more than the two of them did. They may love her differently but Fred knows and feels that the intensity is just the same._

Fred intended to propose to Hermione before the battle started. He really wanted to ask her to marry him and he regretted not doing it immediately after seeing her at the Room of Requirements. He got scared that she would reject him. He wished he did.

His thoughts were interrupted when small hands wrapped around his leg. He looked down at the red-head boy who looked a bit like him when he was a kid. Fred smiled which made the boy smile as well.

"What do you want, young man?" Fred asked.

"Lets plaaaayyy Freddieeee!" shouted the kid. Fred laughed at the child's name for him. He ruffled the kid's hair and then he knelt in front of him so they are now almost at the same height.

"Alright! Do you want to ride a broom with me?"

The child's eyes widened with excitement and he nodded eagerly.

"Ask your mom if we can fly today. If she says okay, then we'll fly." The child pouted.

Fred laughed kissed the boy at the top of his head. "Now, go tell your mom." The kid run towards his mom and hugged her leg just the same as he did with him a while ago. His mother looked at him and bent down a bit to listen to what the excited little boy wants. She smiled and nodded. The boy jumped up and down and hugged his mom. Then his mom looked at Fred and smiled. Behind them, George appeared and joined in the family hug. He hugged them a bit tighter which made the little boy squirm, wanting to join Fred in flying. But George hugged them tighter. After a few moments of struggling, the boy was freed from George's grasp and was now running towards Fred, beaming from ear to ear.

"Uncle Fredddieeee! Mom says isssoookaaaay!"

Fred laughed. The boy is really the younger version of George. Fred felt his heart tightened a bit. He missed her. It's already ten years after the war, after her death. Yet Fred still wants nothing more than to have her here with him and their army of children. Until now, his only wish is a family with her. A wish that will never be fulfilled.

He didn't marry. She was the only girl for him. And he was sure that there wouldn't be any girl in the future. He'll stick with her forever. Just her.

He looked at the ring he was wearing. It was her ring. Her engagement ring. And now he's wearing it-

For ten years.

And he's sure he'll wear it forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I got the idea of the last part from A Walk to Remember. Landon mentioned that he didn't remove his ring after all those years. He remained hers forever. I really see Fred to be the same. I don't know why. Maybe because I want him to stay with Hermione forever.


End file.
